


Iwaoi week 2017 day 1

by Asameki



Category: haikyuu, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Day 1- College or immortality





	Iwaoi week 2017 day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Semana IwaOi 2017 día 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819131) by [Left_hand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand)



> WHY DIDNT I KNOW THAT IWAOI WEEK IS STARTING  
> F UCK

_Oikawa Tooru_

That was the name that stuck out to Iwaizumi.

It was the name that matched the face to a man who won a strength contest in 1953.

It was the name of the man who's "dead" body had gone missing in 1873

It was the name of a soldier in 1789

It was the name of his boyfriend.

After months of research, he knew he would have to say something.

_But how do I bring it up, "hey Oikawa, we've been dating for a while and I'm wondering if your either a time traveler or immortal."_

Oikawa must have picked up on his thoughts, because he looked over with a concerned look.

"Hajime? Are you ok? You seem out of it."

Iwazumi breathed in. _It's now or never._

"Ok, I'm going to ask you something and it might sound insane if it's not true."

Oikawa nodded his head.

"So a couple months ago, I was studying, and your name popped up."

Oikawas eyes widened a bit.

"O-oh wow! What a quinncidence!"

"Oikawa, there was a photo with it.

A photo of you."

Oikawa turned serious.

"Hajime. Listen to me carefully.

Iwazumi nodded.

Oikawa took a deep breath before continuing."300 years ago, I was 19, and a normal person. One day, I had been hunting, when I came across an old woman, who was fighting off wolfs. I saved her, and she said she would make me immortal."

Iwazumi felt himself suck in a breath.

"She also said she would allow me to choose someone to share my immortality with. Do you believe me?"

Iwaizumi looked deep I to his eyes before nodding his head.

Oikawas eyes widened, and he bursted into tears. "Everyone who I've told didn't believe me and left me. Thank you Hajime. Can I share my immortality with you now?

Iwaizumi nodded his head, and felt a warmth spread through him.

Now, they would be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 10 MINUTES AND ITS TERRIBLE


End file.
